inazumaeleven_i11fandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Girls
Endou Arisu Endou Arisu (Alice Evans) is one of main characters of the Inazuma Eleven Universe.She is a forward but also a good Midfielder of Raimon and Inazuma Japan.She was supposed to be the manager in the anime but was put as a forward instead.In the Inazuma Eleven GO series she is shown as the coach of Zues. 'Background' When Arisu was young she went to elementry school with Aphrodi Terumi (Afuro called by Arisu).They both played soccer together and when they reached J.r High they joined the school's soccer club but as time passed by, Ray Dark took over and introduced the Gods Aqua, Afuro started taining the game of soccer just to win. Arisu couldn't bare it so she left the school hoping that he would change and transfered to Raimon J.r High School. 'Appearance' Arisu is a beautiful girl with long waist length golden blonde hair and her hairstyle is similar to 'Fuyuka'.She has ocean blue eyes and fair skin tone. Arisu is seen wearing the Raimon's and Inazuma Japan's Jersey. But she casually wears a dark blue jacket , a sky blue T-Shirt with a white collar, brown pants and black & white sneakers. In GO,she is taller and her hair style changes but her skintone remains fair.She casually wears a purple dress,capri like jeans ,blue slippers and a white apron. She is also shown as the coach of Zues 'J.r. high school'.As the new coach of Zues J.r. high she is shown to wear a pink shirt,a white coat,dark blue pants and black shoes. 'Personality' Arisu is described as a soccer loving,cheerful person.She is a type of person who never gives up and thinks of others before herself.She is shown to have a very kind and generous personality. She is cool and calm and rarely gets angry.She is also shown to be very smart and clever. She loves to play soccer and cares alot for her friends and always does her best to support them.She is a trustworthy and truthful person and does what she can do to help.Her personality is quite similar to Endou. 'Plot' Season 1 In season 1,she is new to the show she attends Raimon.Not long time after she joins the schools soccer club.She helps raimon face many kinds of kickoffs and leads them to the soccer frontier. Season 2 In season 2,After they won the Football Frotier,Arisu and the others found their school was destroyed by a soccer team of Alius Academy called"Gemini Storm".They fought against the team led by Janus.But because of the difference in skills they lost. Arisu was a great assist and helped Raimon defeat all the teams of Alius Academy.She was also very happy to see her friend afuro who played their soccer and was also a great assist to them. Season 3 In season 3, During the FFI, Arisu continues to be very passionate for soccer.She is chosen to be one of the representatives of Inazuma Japan and still motivates her teammates with inspiring confidence and encouragement.She was shocked to see Coach Lina when she brought a team called Neo Japan.In the finals with Korea she a bit surprised to see Afuro playing on the Korean National team but was happy to see him playing soccer again. They fought many teams of the FFI World Tournament and beat Little Gigants in the Finals.After the FFI they return home and move on to graduation. 'Plot (GO)' In GO,She is shown to be the coach of Zues.She wasn't much liked at the begining by the new Zues, but later she was able to bring them hope,they slowly started to like her. It was reavealed that she married Kiyama Hiroto after special practice with Ichinose Kurama,suprising Ichinose for the fact that she was already married. 'Positions' *'Forward' *'Midfielder' *'Coach' 'Relationships' *'Kiyama Hiroto (Husband)' *'Endou Mamoru(Brother)' *'Aphrodi Terumi(Childhood friend and husband in Dark Version of Inazuma Eleven GO game)' *'Endou Atsuko (Mother)' *'Endou Hiroshi (Father)' *'Endou Daisuke (Grandfather)' *'Endou Kanon(Great Grandson)' *'Endou Natsumi (Sister-in-law) ' *'Raimon Souichirou (Father-in-law)' 'Hissatsu' *'SH Tri-Pegasus (With Aki and Natsumi)' *'SH Fire Tornado (Individual)' *'SH Space Penguin (With Bellatrix and Madoka)' *'SH Super nova (With Bellatrix and Madoka)' *'SH Divine Arrow (Individual)' *'SH Fire Rooster (With Fuyuka)' *'SH Tiger Storm (With Madoka) ' *'SH Emperor Penguin #2 (With Madoka and Haruna)' *'SH Chaos Break (With Madoka and Clara)' *'SH God Break (Individual)' *'OF Prima Donna (Individual)' *'OF FlameVeil (Individual)' *'DF Volcano Cut (Individual)' *'DF Bunshin Defence (Individual)' 'Trivia' *'Arisu means Noble, which is a pun on her personality.' *'In the Dark Version of Inazuma Eleven GO, she is married to Aphrodi Terumi.' *'Her dub name Alice Evans has the same initials as Endou Arisu.' *'Arisu is one of the few players in the Inazuma Eleven Universe who are called by their first name by most.Other examples are Hiroto,Atsuya,Touku and Toramaru.' *'Arisu is the only female allowed to play in the Football Frontier and the FFI tournaments.' *'Like Hiroto,she is one of the only characters who has defeated a catch hissatsu with a normal shoot.' *'She is the only other member in Raimon,besides Goenji,that can use Fire Tornato.' *'According to the official japanese website,Arisu's birthday is on August 24.She was born in August 24,1997.' *'She has more Shoot Hissatsu's then Block Hissatsu's.' *'She does most of her Hissatsu Shoots with Madoka,which is a pun on their friendship.' ''